Let's Kick It Up
by TheDigiRunaway
Summary: Takeru isn't gay...so why does he feel like this? Takeru has a problem to which Izzy is offering a simple solution but when said solution doesn't involve a certain goggle-head, things get out of hand. Will Takeru be able to make the right choice? T/I T/D
1. Chapter 1: The Problem

Let's Kick It Up

_**Chapter 1: The Problem**_

He could hear the crowd cheering in his head as he chased the ball up the soccer field; he could hear them chanting his name, over and over. Davis! Davis! Davis! Closer and closer, to the net he drew, glancing up in a split second to take aim before pulling his foot back to shoot. Suddenly the ball was gone and the burgundy-haired soccer-star was dragged from his fantasy as, instead, his foot met air: the crowds and cheers disappearing in an instant. His face found an automatic frown as he glanced around to see who had taken his ball.

A tall boy with wild brown hair stood before him, smirking, with one foot trapping the ball to the ground. Davis grinned, determined, as he immediately recognised the boy as Tai, the older brother of one of his best friends and self-proclaimed soccer legend. With the sun high in the sky and the grass dry underfoot (and with plenty of people around to watch) the ideal conditions for a great game were met...or they would have been if the older boy had had any intentions of playing.

Tai winked and casually kicked the ball back to Davis who received it expertly. "What's up, Tai?" Davis enquired. "It's not like you to pass up a game of soccer." Tai shrugged his shoulders.

"Sorry, Davis, I got places to be." With that said he turned and walked away into the city, leaving Davis to speculate. He kicked the ball in frustration, sending it through the air to land amongst a group of girls who screamed and ran as it entered their personal space. Davis laughed quietly to himself before shouting an apology towards them. He collected his ball and, holding it under his arm, he left.

* * *

Takeru sat on his best friend Kari's bed with his face in his hands. Why couldn't he get the words out? The brown haired girl sat cross-legged on the floor in front of him, waiting patiently like any good friend would. She seemed concerned but eager to listen and help if she could. Unfortunately, despite wanting her support, the blonde boy couldn't muster up the courage to talk. He felt useless – he'd been so sure he'd manage to tell her this time but, as usual, he had failed.

"It's all right if you don't wanna talk, TK," Kari said, looking up at him. "Just promise me that you're not in any trouble."

Takeru removed his head from his hands to look at the girl. She smiled reassuringly and Takeru couldn't help but attempt to return the gesture. "Thanks, Kari," he managed to mumble gratefully, "I'm in no trouble."

It's not a lie, he told himself, not really. It was a bit of a problem, yes, which would probably lead to a whole mountain of trouble sooner or later but, for the moment, Takeru Takaishi was in no trouble at all. There was the whole issue of having made out with one of his best friends – one of his _male _best friends – at the last camping trip they'd gone on...

* * *

Takeru, Kari, Tai, Davis, Yolei, Matt and Izzy had all gone camping the previous weekend. Everything had happened like any camping trip they'd had in the past: they'd pitched a few tents, built a fire, roasted marshmallows and told ghost stories – completely normal. However, when everyone had retired to their tents, Davis, Izzy and Takeru had remained seated before the dying fire.

The three talked about common interests for a while: video games, television, computers, girls etc., again, completely normal - nothing out of the ordinary...that was until Davis retired to their shared tent, leaving Takeru and Izzy to continue the conversation alone.

"...he's always liked her in that way," Takeru finished, talking about Davis's infatuation with Kari. "Not that I mind, I mean, I only see her as a friend anyway."

"Yes, I know what you mean," Izzy added. "At least he got over his jealousy of you. I can't even imagine you two fighting, any more."

"Yeah, we've all grown up a lot," Takeru said, chuckling. "So, uh, how's your love situation, anyway?"

Izzy blushed a deep red: he'd never been completely comfortable talking about this kind of thing, not to mention that it was something he'd never really had much experience with before. Not knowing what to say, he simply shrugged, deciding to change the subject: "Hey, it's freezing." He shivered and wrapped his arms around his body.

Takeru leaned over to his rucksack and pulled a large double-blanket from its depths. He beckoned Izzy over and threw the sheet over both of them. As they lay back on the grass, Izzy folded his arms behind his head and looked up at the black sky. There were so many stars but, for some reason, Takeru wasn't interested in them. He propped his head up on his hand and angled his body to face Izzy's.

"Hey Izzy," Takeru asked.

"Yeah?" the other boy replied, turning his head to glance at the blonde boy.

"Have you ever – uh – ever," he hesitated. "Do you know what it's like to, um...Can I kiss you?"

Izzy sat up immediately and looked at Takeru, his eyes wide with shock. Takeru's heart was racing, what was he thinking asking a dumb question like that? Izzy would think he was mad! The blonde boy shook his head. "It was a stupid idea," he said, "forget I said anything." He shook his head and allowed his body to flop backwards and he turned his gaze to the stars.

Izzy watched the blonde boy. His heart was racing. Takeru had just asked to kiss him. He was so unprepared that he'd nearly choked on his own breath upon hearing it. He let the thought roll around his head for a moment: he had never kissed another boy before. He'd never wanted to kiss another boy...until now. Curiosity took control of the red haired boy and soon his face was hovering, inches away from Takeru's.

The blonde boy smiled before closing the gap between their lips, kissing Izzy...

* * *

Takeru sat in Kari's bedroom, his heart pounding in his chest. He didn't even know why he wanted to tell the girl. Okay, he'd enjoyed the kiss with Izzy but it wasn't as if he was about to confess to be head-over-heels in love with the boy – he wasn't gay...well, not really. He did, however, feel the need to talk to someone about it, for the kiss had been on his mind, weighing him down like a two-tonne tangle of guilt and paranoia. He felt like he had to make a confession in order to get over it. Doing this, it seemed, was not as simple as he'd thought it would be.

"I'm sorry Kari," Takeru began, "I didn't mean to make you worried. I-"

He was interrupted by a loud knocking on the door before Kari's mother poked her head into the room. "Kari, you're little friend Davis is at the door, shall I tell him you're busy?"

Kari and Takeru exchanged a glance. "No, it's okay," Kari replied, "you can bring him in." Mrs Kamiya nodded once before vacating the room to soon be replaced by Davis – who appeared to be in a foul mood. He flung himself onto the bed behind Takeru who was perched on the edge. "Make yourself at home, Davis," Kari laughed, earning a grin from Davis and a smile from Takeru. It took so little for Kari to alter Davis's mood that Takeru was almost jealous.

"So what's up Davis?" Takeru asked, turning to face his goggle-headed friend.

"Everything!" Davis replied unenthusiastically. "I'm so bored and I'm apparently no fun to be around." He pouted and Takeru felt an unexpected flutter in his stomach. The blonde boy opened his mouth to speak but couldn't form the words nor could he take his eyes away from the slender form on the bed.

"What makes you say that, Davis?" Kari asked casually.

"Tai." The single word resulted in a sigh from the only girl in the room. She always knew she could count on her brother to make things difficult for her. She didn't even want to ask what he'd done this time since, knowing Davis, it was probably nothing anyway. "He didn't want to play soccer with me." Takeru laughed unexpectedly. For some reason he just found this hilarious. Kari caught the laughing bug too which soon spread to Davis as well.

Takeru leaned back, resting on Davis's legs as his giggle-fit died and he regained his ability to breath. He was suddenly aware of a hand on his shoulder. Davis was absent-mindedly running his fingers across Takeru's back. As soon as he realised he was doing it, he removed his hand and tucked it away, behind his head.

Takeru's eyes widened as he felt the familiar sensation of butterflies in his stomach and the penny dropped in his mind. There was suddenly a bigger problem in his life than the kiss he'd shared with Izzy...


	2. Chapter 2: Naked

**It took me two years of gaming rehab but I'm back with a new chapter. And I remember where I'm going with this. The joys of open plotlines. Enjoy, review, spam me if you must, it all keeps me away from warcraft 3 **

**Chapter 2: Naked**

Pattering, rattling and eventually smashing was the sound of the rain as it met the open window, drowning out the wide-mouthed sigh coming from the shirtless boy standing before it. Leaning out into the cold, he pulled it shut with a shiver as stray droplets of freezing water splashed his already-wet, tanned forearms.

THUMP!

He turned quickly on his heel searching for the source of the noise that had resounded throughout the small bedroom in which he stood. He clutched the towel around his waist tight to his body as he approached the door, noticing that it was slightly ajar. As he got closer, he was suddenly aware of harsh voices whispering on the other side followed by frantic scurrying.

"_Pick it up_," he was sure he could make out.

Slowly a hand reached out and his fingers slid along the dark wood of the door as he pulled it open fully and precariously stepped out into the hall without a sound. The voices grew steadily louder as he approached the living room, beginning to feel a little stupid – he was walking toward a potentially dangerous situation and all he had to shield his dignity was a towel...and a pink one at that. He flushed a shade similar to the one hanging daringly from his hips as he imagined the humiliation he would face upon running into a flock of burglars to only stand there helpless and naked.

More than once before he entered the room he had considered rushing back to dress first but he figured there was no point – he had already committed to investigating what he had believed was only his empty house. He had only one foot through the door when the occupant of the room shrieked, causing him to stumble backwards and fall harshly landing on his backside.

"Davis, you _ass!"_ the girl's voice resounded in soprano. "You scared the living delight out of me." She marched angrily toward the door to where her little brother landed – "ew..."

Davis quickly covered the flesh he'd exposed when he fell in response to Jun's disgust. This was all _her _fault so, really, she had no reason to act all violated – he didn't see her scrambling to her feet and trying to remain decent in front of a room full of people. To his dismay, there was a quiet chorus of sniggering in the corner nearest the door as he secured the towel tightly to his waist again and pulled his sister into the hall.

"Jun," he started, gently smacking her shoulder with his hand, "what are you doing? Mom said no parties."

"Oh, don't be such a baby, Davis," she replied, "I'm only having a few friends over. Honestly, brother, just go back to your room and you won't even know we're here."

He glanced over her shoulder to see he recognised none of the people through the door-frame which, in all honesty, didn't really surprise him as he'd leaned, over the years, that his sister was tuned to the moon and seemed to change friends with every phase. He looked the girl in the eye once again before nodding.

"As long as you know what you're doing," he said before holding out one of his hands in front of her earning him a confused glare.

"What?"

"I'm not staying here," he replied, "give me money."

"What?" She inflected. "No, I will _not!"_

"Fine, I'll just call mom and see how things are at Grandma's..."

Jun sighed deeply before reaching deep into her purse and withdrawing a few bank notes resulting in a very satisfied little brother. He motioned to take the cash but Jun quickly retracted back a step to get his attention.

"I give you this and you stay out," she instructed, "and mom knows nothing."

"You bet," he replied before quickly snatching the money and counting it.

"Take your phone," she said quickly in an afterthought as Davis turned to walk away.

"The battery's dead," he replied, turning his head to meet her gaze once again. Jun sighed before, once again rummaging around in her purse only, this time, producing a cell phone.

"Okay, take mine," she said before tossing it at her brother who expertly caught it, "and, Davis, don't you dare lose it."

He winked cheekily before returning, finally, to his room where he immediately dropped his towel to the floor and chucked the phone on the desk. He stood there for a few seconds and looked himself up-and-down in the mirror – he was hot with no clothes on. He flexed as he examined his naked torso – he was starting to gain real definition now. It wouldn't be long until he was on par with Tai...

An image of Tai – naked – suddenly popped into his head and he had to shake the thought away and get dressed before he had any more ridiculous ideas. It's not like he was aroused by the thought – he merely admired the older boy's fitness and he _had_ to think about his body or else he had nothing to compare himself too. Tai was his idol after all.

Once he was fully clothed, he returned to the phone his sister had given him. He had intended to call Tai and invite him to play some soccer and maybe catch a movie but Jun didn't have his number. He searched through the contacts, recognising almost none of them. There was one name that stood out, "Matt Ishida". He and Matt weren't close by any means of the word but he was relatively good friends with his brother, TK – when they weren't at each others' throat, of course.

It was a long shot but he texted Matt and asked him to ask TK to call him on Jun's number.

He waited for around twenty minutes before the familiar sound of Jun's phone ringing sounded from his bedside cabinet. He quickly lifted his head from the pillow – he'd decided to rest his eyes while he waited – and answered.

Within the next 15 minutes he was cycling through a dark, chilly Odaiba. It was snowing gently with each snowflake seemingly melting as it touched the concrete. The rainbow-bridge was truly an amazing sight – one he never tired of – when it was all lit up like this. Despite being so far in the distance its light still managed to bring a smile to his face. He energetically pedalled faster as his destination came into sight; he wasn't a massive fan of being late which, as of now, he was.

His school stood before him and TK stood before its entrance looking cold as he hugged his slender form. Despite the hat atop his head, the peaks of blond that inevitably always managed to escape from within it caught the moonlight and glistened in a soft, silver tone. He smiled as Davis pulled up against the pavement and hopped off his bike to greet his friend. The rusty iron gates to the school grounds were closed and padlocked but that wasn't going to hinder Davis's plans.

"Hey," he grinned, looking at the gate and the high fences surrounding the building beyond them, "glad you made it, TF."

"K," TK corrected him, "it's _TK._"

"That's what I said," Davis replied, playfully slapping the other's shoulder before glancing at the heavy lock on the gate, "looks like _that _plan is out of the window."

"Yeah, because trespassing was such a bright idea anyway, Davis."

"Why'd you have to make it sound so...er...so..."

"_Illegal?" _TK offered.

"Right..."

He glanced around before another thought came to him.

"We could go to the soccer field uptown?" He suggested quickly, vaguely remembering bumping into Tai there around this time a couple of weeks ago and he felt a small tingle of hope at the thought of doing so again...for TK's sake, of course – two teachers were surely better than one. He cleared his throat before continuing. "So, you in?"

TK took a moment to consider this before answering.

"And how are we supposed to get there?"

Davis grinned before tapping his bicycle proudly.

"Hop on, princess," he joked.

TK couldn't help but laugh as he feigned a damsel in distress, getting only slightly carried away as Davis joined in and attempted to rescue him. Their charade died down and suddenly they felt incredibly awkward and decided to, instead, walk the short distance to the local park. It wasn't the greatest place to play soccer but it was nearby and thus required no awkward touching...

Conversation was relatively scarce as they made their way, stopping only once to buy water, until the subject of their recent camping trip came up.

"Yeah," TK agreed, "I guess it was fun."

"You _guess?_" Davis said, raising an eyebrow. "I'm dying to do it again."

"If it wasn't freezing," TK, reminded him of the string of bad and unpredictable weather they'd been having, "I'd be more willing."

Davis was quick to agree and even quicker to get away from the small talk.

"So what happened with you and Kari that night?"

TK stumbled abruptly as the subject came up. Had something happened with he and Kari?

"What do you mean?"

"You know," Davis replied, winking, "I heard you when you stayed up. C'mon, don't keep me in the dark."

TK flushed a deep red – Davis had clearly forgotten that it was _Izzy_ he had stayed awake with that night and TK was in no hurry to correct him, at least until he had deciphered, for himself, what had _really _happened anyway.

"Oh, nothing," TK continued, "we just talked..."

"Get real," Davis interrupted, "you two were looking really cosy this afternoon as well."

"Honestly, Davis," TK went on, "I'm not into Kari, I'm more into...uh...learning to play soccer - oh hey we're here..."

TK's deliberate change of subject went unnoticed, for the most part, by Davis's short attention span which had directed him to ditch his bike on the ground somewhere and soar over to the swings like child on his first outing. TK laughed inwardly as he watched for a few moments before joining his friend. Before long, they got down to business and started passing the ball Davis had brought back and forth to each other.

Two exhausting hours later found the two boys lying in the wet, muddy grass, sweating and breathing heavily. At least if they had broken into the school they would have had been able to make use of the showers, thought TK as he realised how much of a work out they'd really had. He'd always enjoyed the feeling of hot water nipping at his skin after laborious events like tonight and he suddenly felt the need to go home and wash away the grime he felt from sweating that was making his clothes cling to his skin. He liked sport but he'd never cared much for the aftermath...in fact he'd never cared much for soccer, come to think of it. Why was he here again?

He suddenly felt Davis's arm connect with his own. That moment where Davis's flesh met his sparked a fire in his pants and he found himself rolling over onto his chest and stretching nonchalantly. He came tonight because he'd been bored. That was all and soccer was better than nothing, he assured himself. Yep, there was no other reason that he had dragged himself out. He looked over to Davis who had copied him and flipped over onto his belly and was now doing dorsal raises, making TK wonder where he got his energy from.

"I gotta get fitter than Tai," Davis complained. "Then I'll show him who can pass up games of soccer and who can't." TK chuckled as he remembered Davis's bitterness from earlier that day at Tai for having refused to play with him. "You're are caked in dirt," he laughed, turning onto his side and pointing a muddy arm at TK.

"Yeh?" TK replied. "So are you...and you stink." Davis sniffed the air.

"Nah, I'm pretty sure that's you." They laughed and got to their feet and Takeru retrieved the ball whilst Davis picked up his bike. "Listen, TK, can I ask you a favour?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"Could I stay over at yours tonight?" he asked rather shyly for Davis. "It's just, Jun's got all these friends over and I really don't wanna be there – "

"Sure, Davis."

"-on account of them seeing me naked and all. What sorry?" Takeru laughed at the half-anecdote and suggested that Davis recount it on the way home. "Oh that reminds me, we should get pizza and a movie. Jun gave me money."

"Make it pepperoni and it's a deal." They shook on it and Davis mounted the bike and TK climbed on back – no lame princess jokes this time and touching was safe...for the most part anyway...


End file.
